


I Like The Way You Work It

by jono74656



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Also The Booth is capitalised because you can tell that's how Luke says it in the movie, Burger Intervention, Burger Issues, Chair Sex, Co-workers to Fuck Buddies, First Time, Jesse has Issues with how fucking attractive Luke is, Luke's fantastic indoor fitness routine, M/M, Sex Positive, Sex in The Booth, The Booth is Luke's Fortress of Solitude, so does the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is actually concerned about how many burgers Luke eats.</p><p>Luke demonstrates his fitness routine. It's very impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Work It

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie with my parents the other day and this sprang fully formed into my head. Le awkward.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.

I Like The Way You Work It

 

Jesse leaned against the shelf full of CDs, taking a brief break from stacking them to massage his forehead tiredly. He could already feel a headache forming behind his eyes and he'd only been working a half hour, it was gonna be a long shift.

Beca was off for the night attending an emergency Bellas rehearsal, so it was just him and Luke, aloof as always in the fortress of solitude that was The Booth. 

Seriously, dude never came out of there except to order Jesse to bring him food, he didn't even bother to give work instructions anymore, just pointed through the glass at whatever piles of CDs needed re-stacking.

And speaking of ordering Jesse to bring food, the guys at the local burger joint were starting to give Jesse concerned looks, like they were planning an intervention or something. 

Dude had burger issues.

He was jerked out of his moment of burger-based introspection as the ambient noise in the room suddenly shot up, and he turned to see Luke leaning out of the door of The Booth, hand resting on the volume control and eyebrow arched in irritation.

“If you're just gonna stand around instead of doing your job, you might as well make yourself useful and get me..”

“A burger? Dude!”

Luke rolled his eyes, and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

“I work it all off you know.”

“How? You live in that Booth. I've never seen you outside this radio station.”

Luke smirked again and took a step towards Jesse, then another. Backing him up until he hit the shelf he'd been stacking CDs on, then leaned into his personal space until he could whisper in his ear.

“I work it off right here in the station.”

Before Jesse could ask what exactly he meant like that, (and the sex on the desk comment suddenly made a horrifying amount of sense) Luke bit down on his ear and he yelped, much to Luke's amusement if the chuckle in Jesse's ear was anything to go by.

Jesse opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but was cut off when Luke's mouth descended on his roughly, and Jesse surprised himself by leaning up into the kiss, moaning into Luke's mouth. 

Hey, it'd been a while, don't judge.

Then Luke's hands settled on his hips and his ridiculously buff arms flexed, lifting Jesse up and pressing him back against the shelf, Jesse's legs falling open automatically and Luke stepping forward into the cradle of his body, pressing in close without ever breaking the kiss.

And that was good. Luke's hands drifting down to squeeze his ass was even better, he could feel himself getting hard, and as Luke ground forward he could feel an answering hardness.

When Luke eventually pulled back from the kiss they both gasped for breath, and Jesse leaned against Luke's (ridiculously firm) pecs and bit at a peaked nipple through Luke's thin shirt, smirking as Luke swore and ground forward harder.

Then suddenly Luke was lowering him to the ground, crossing the room quickly to lock the door then dragging Jesse into The Booth, shutting and locking that door too for good measure.

Then he started stripping.

Seriously. How did the dude have a body like that when all he ate was burgers and all he did all day was sit in a radio station. It was majorly unfair. Jesse had seen the abs before but they looked even better in context, and he stared at them.

When he looked back up he realised he'd been staring for a while. Luke was looking at him with an impatient twist to his mouth, and Jesse realised that Luke was down to his boxers and he was still fully dressed.

He was just about to rectify that when Luke rolled his eyes and crossed the tiny booth in a surge of motion, hands stripping Jesse out of his clothes with admirable efficiency until he was down to his boxers too.

Luke settled himself into his chair and tugged Jesse forward, and Jesse allowed himself to be drawn down into Luke's lap as hands skimmed the hot skin on his back and teeth nipped at his lips until he opened them for a bruising kiss.

They made out for what seemed like hours, and at some point they both lost their boxers, grinding together in Luke's chair as hands stroked and tweaked and scratched at hot, flushed skin.

Then Luke reached out and opened a drawer at his desk, and Jesse saw the lube and condoms.

And sure he'd fooled around with guys before, and he'd fingered himself when jerking off, and senior year his girlfriend had used her dildo while going down on him which had been like, the most awesome thing ever and he'd came his brains out.

But it was a ways from that to right here, right now. And Luke's dick looked a lot more intimidating in this context.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, cause Luke leaned down and cradled his chin in gentle hands.

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Jesse. It's no fun unless we're both enjoying it.”

Jesse nodded, and Luke kissed him firmly, then scooped up the lube and quickly coated the fingers of one hand, rubbing them together to warm the slick, then stroking them over Jesse's balls soothingly and pressing the tip of one to his clenched hole.

Luke's other hand suddenly wrapped around Jesse's cock, stroking firmly and warmly, and Jesse gasped in pleasure, body relaxing as Luke slid his finger slowly forward until it was buried to the knuckle, before crooking it in search of Jesse's prostate.

Jesse shuddered in Luke's lap. and the hand on his cock began to stroke him faster, twisting under the head on every upstroke even as a second finger eased into him, both scissoring and splaying and almost by accident brushing against Jesse's prostate.

He swore in surprised pleasure, and Luke took advantage to pull his fingers free, then thrust back in with three, his free hand wrapping around both Jesse's and his own cock now, stroking them together as his fingers thrust in and out of Jesse, stretching him almost desperately fast now.

Then those fingers were pulled free, and Luke patted him on the ass, urging him to raise himself up as Luke grabbed for the condom, tearing open the wrapper with his teeth before rolling it down his hard cock, cursing under his breath as his lube-slick fingers slipped on the rubber.

Jesse rolled his eyes then reached down, smacking Luke's hand aside and making short work of the condom. A little different than putting one on himself but still pretty easy.

Luke stroked himself a couple times, lubing himself up, then one of his hands landed on Jesse's hip, guiding him back into just the right position, the other holding his cock as he pulled Jesse down slowly, until Jesse could feel the blunt pressure of his cockhead pressing against his hole.

And even after the fingering it felt massive. Like stupidly massive. Like 'no way is that gonna fit' massive.

Then Luke's hips hitched up slightly, and the head of his cock pressed ever so slowly forward, Jesse's body opening slowly until the thick head was inside him, and he could feel the muscles of his ass flexing around it, adjusting to the intrusion.

They rested like that for long moments, Jesse biting down on his lower lip at the burn in his ass and Luke biting his so as not to just thrust up into the tight heat of Jesse's body.

Jesse's hands landed on Luke's (legitimately stupidly broad) shoulders, fingers digging in as he slowly began to lower himself. He could feel every inch as it sank into him, and it seemed to take an eternity before he felt Luke's balls snug against his ass, heard Luke's low groan as he tightened around his cock.

Luke's fingers were gripping onto Jesse's hips hard enough that Jesse knew he was gonna have bruises, but he didn't care, his own hands no doubt leaving trails up and down Luke's back as he sat, kissing Luke to distract himself from the feeling of being filled. 

After a few minutes of kissing Luke broke the kiss, panting into Jesse's ear that he needed to fuck him, couldn't hold back any longer. His fingers clenched on Jesse's hips, and his arms flexed, lifting Jesse slowly up, his ass clinging to every inch of Luke's cock as it slowly slid out of his body.

Luke kept lifting until only the head of his cock was inside Jesse, his arms trembling from the effort of holding Jesse up, then he relaxed them slowly, Jesse sliding back down his cock until it was fully seated inside him again, both of them groaning from the sensations.

Then Luke lifted him again. And again. And Jesse was beginning to understand Luke's comment about working off all his junk food in the studio, cause he had to be burning a lot of energy essentially benching Jesse's whole body. Repeatedly. His arms were trembling a little more every time his cock slid back into Jesse, and Jesse decided to take control.

He reached down for the little lever at the side of the chair, and lowered it slowly until hi could get his feet firmly on the ground. Then he began to raise himself, riding up and down on Luke's cock, the slightly changed angle meaning that the third time he lowered himself back down Luke's length it grazed his prostate.

After shaking the stars from the corners of his vision, he shifted infinitesimally and on the next repetition the full length of Luke's dick rubbed against his prostate.

He didn't remember much of the next several seconds, and when he came back to himself he was slumped against Luke's (absurdly sculpted abs and pecs) and from the wet, sticky feeling between them, he'd come all over the fucking place.

Which. Wow. Prostate, who knew?

Luke's fingers were trailing up and down his sides, and he looked up slowly into what he could only describe as fondly exasperated eyes, with a side of desperation.

“As much as I enjoyed watching you come your brains out, it was absurdly hot, and I'd kinda like to come myself.”

Jesse knew he should say or do something about that. But he couldn't get his brain to function. Luke sighed.

Then stood up, taking Jesse with him. Which was really impressive. And then Luke was pressing him up against the Booth door, Jesse's legs around his waist and Luke's hands firm on his ass as he pounded into him.

It was really very nice, and further proof that Luke hadn't been kidding about his workouts.

It took only a few hard thrusts before Luke groaned something low and incredibly filthy sounding into Jesse's ear, burying his cock as deep as it would go, hips thrusting minutely as his cock twitched in Jesse's ass, filling the condom with his come.

They stayed like that for an indeterminate length of time, until Jesse began to register the scrape of the door against his back, and the growing ache in his ass. 

Luke slid out of him slowly, one hand gripping the condom, the other on Jesse's hip, helping guide him back to his own feet once he was out of Luke's firm embrace.

A conveniently located box of tissues on the desk top soon had the condom wrapped up and disposed of in the equally conveniently located bin, and Jesse was beginning to suspect that this was something Luke did frequently.

Which was cool, it wasn't like he was looking for a relationship or anything, and he was still painfully hung up on Beca. But he wasn't gonna turn down some no strings messing around. It was nice to have an orgasm that didn't come from his own hand, no matter how much he was gonna ache in the morning.

And crap. He had Trebles rehearsal in the morning. The guys were gonna rag on him all day if he couldn't keep up with the choreography.

Still, it wasn't like Bumper hadn't winced his way through rehearsals before. 

He turned back towards Luke just in time to be hit in the face with his boxers, and he burst out laughing before grabbing up Luke's own and pitching them back. They dressed in comfortable silence, though Jesse inwardly mourned the covering up of Luke's (stupidly attractive) body.

Luke produced a can of air freshener from his desk drawer and spritzed it in the air, covering up somewhat the mingled smells of sweat, come, and debauchery. 

And now Jesse was sure he'd done this before.

He still didn't care.

Once he was as decent as he could be without looking in a mirror, he unlocked the door and stepped out, pausing half in, half out of The Booth as Luke called after him.

“Don't forget that burger, Jesse, I think I've earned it!”

Jesse turned back to toss him a casual salute, meeting Luke's eyes with a smirk.

“I suppose you have, I'm impressed by your fitness routine.”

He was almost to the door out into the rest of the radio station when he heard Luke's response.

“So was Becky!”

“Beca.” Jesse grumbled under his breath. He couldn't say he was surprised, Beka had been very impressed with Luke's abs. He couldn't blame her.

It didn't change the fact that he wanted to date her, except insomuch as he'd be trying to convince her that a threesome was a good idea.

And wasn't that a nice mental image? He'd have to revisit that tonight. Maybe describe it to Benjy.

**Author's Note:**

> One rabid plot bunny pinned to the page. Success!


End file.
